Welcome to the Rest of Your Life
by images-in-words
Summary: AU. Co-written with DivineEscape. Rachel, Quinn & Santana are in college together. Rachel and Quinn are in a happy relationship, but Santana has become a notorious player on campus in the wake of her last messy break-up. When Rachel's friend Marley comes to visit, Santana wants nothing more than one night with her - but then things change. Can Santana leave her wild ways behind?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so excited!" Rachel squealed, turning to Quinn from the chair at her desk and pointing to her laptop screen. Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled at the girl's outsize enthusiasm; it was one of those endearing traits that had made her fall in love with the short brunette when they were still in high school.

"Um, yay? What am I supposed to be looking at here?" Quinn asked, squinting at the small computer screen. She wished she hadn't left her glasses in the other room. "Did you finally get Barbra Streisand to answer your fan mail with something other than a form letter?"

"No, silly." Rachel made a face, then stuck out her tongue for good measure. "I got an e-mail from Marley! She's coming to visit tonight. Oh, we're going to have so much fun!"

Marley was Rachel's best friend; they were so similar in many ways that it was almost as though Marley was Rachel 2.0. But there were significant differences between them as well. Where Rachel was competitive and crafty, Marley was kind of naive and innocent. And while Rachel had been raised by two savvy professionals, two men in a longstanding committed relationship, Marley had grown up in a home with a single mother and not a lot of money. Quinn liked Marley a great deal, and was genuinely happy to learn that she was coming by.

"That's great, Rachel. When is she going to be here?"

Rachel turned back to the computer, peering at the e-mail. "Around dinnertime, I think. Somewhere between five and six o' clock. You brought your sleeping bag when we moved in here, didn't you? Is it in the closet or something?"

"I think so," Quinn answered. Their off-campus apartment was small and cramped, and they didn't trust the used couch they had to deliver any kind of adequate sleeping experience to any guests who might be staying overnight with them. "I'll have to check."

"Please do. Thanks!" Rachel said brightly, sipping at her coffee while perusing the morning news on the Internet, humming a cheerful, pleasant tune to herself.

Quinn never ceased to marvel at her morning perkiness, considering the girl had been up since 6 AM, continuing a practice she'd followed since the start of high school. If the early bird got the worm, the extra early bird got hers before anyone else's. That was the Rachel Berry philosophy, whether or not Quinn thought it made any sense; she'd gotten used to her girlfriend's quirks a long time ago. Smartly dressed in a tight black and white sweater and a short black skirt, she'd been ready for her 10 AM class since at least 7:30. It was 8:15 now, and Quinn had only gotten up maybe a half-hour earlier. She was still in her T-shirt and sleep shorts, her hair was tousled and wild, and even after two cups of coffee she still didn't feel completely awake. Then again, her first class wasn't until 12:30, so she still had plenty of time to shower and get ready.

A knock on the door startled them both; they looked at each other quizzically, wondering who it might be at this still-early hour. Then a very familiar voice came through, cutting through the pleasant silence of the morning with all the subtlety of a fire alarm.

"Wake up, bitches! Auntie Tana's got you losers some breakfast, courtesy of the hot girl in the cafeteria who's dying to get all up on this."

Rachel looked at Quinn, rolling her eyes, then got up to answer the door. "Hello, Santana," she said. "Nice to know you're not above trading potential sexual favors for some free Styrofoam boxes of warmed-over pancakes."

"And don't forget the fake syrup. What's in that stuff, anyway? Does anybody actually know?" Quinn asked rhetorically, rising to take one of the boxes from Rachel, who had taken them from Santana. Their across the hallway neighbor sauntered past them and unceremoniously flopped down on the ratty couch. Quinn raised an eyebrow, a smile quirking at the corners of her mouth. It was way too early for Santana - which, of course, was why she was there. "Make yourself comfortable," she said wryly.

Santana grinned, throwing a pillow aside so that she could lounge even more casually. "Already am, thanks," she said, adjusting the cushions, such as they were, beneath her.

"Be nice, Santana," Rachel admonished, handing Santana her box of pancakes. "Or I won't bring you a fork and knife, and then you'll have to eat the pancakes with your hands, like you did last time."

Santana fished around in the pocket of her jacket for something, and then flashed the object at them triumphantly. "Plastic fork and knife, wrapped in plastic for my protection. Your threats mean nothing, fun size. Now gimme some of that fake syrup."

"Ew," Rachel sniffed, walking off into the kitchen to get real utensils for herself and Quinn.

"What's she got against plastic?" Santana asked, tearing off the protective covering and tossing it to one side before opening up her box of pancakes, closing her eyes and taking a deep whiff of the still-warm breakfast treats. Then she opened her eyes and frowned as she looked at the contents of the box. "Hey, this one's not mine. Mine's got sausage in it. Who's got my -"

Quinn coughed. Santana's narrow gaze caught her, laser-focused. "Whoops! Sorry," she said around the mouthful of sausage she'd been chewing. She got up and exchanged her box with Santana's, doing her best not to smile in the face of the other girl's withering glare. "Here you go. I guess I owe you a sausage link."

"You best believe I'll be collecting on that...with interest."

Rachel returned from the kitchen with utensils for herself and Quinn, plus a bunch of napkins. She fixed her girlfriend with a look of mild disapproval, having overheard the incident with the sausage. Handing Quinn a napkin, she said, "Wipe your fingers, please. Your mother would be mortified to see you eating something like that with your hands."

"I doubt my mother would notice, much less care. She'd be on her third glass of bourbon by now and not exactly seeing clearly," Quinn replied. "Oh, don't give me that look, Rachel. I know you don't like to hear it, but you know it's true. Unfortunately."

Santana laughed, taking notice of Rachel's wince of discomfort at the blonde's words. "Harsh, Lucy Q." She stabbed a sausage link with her prized black plastic fork. "Now you'll never get your hands on that sweet, sweet trust fund cash when you turn 21."

"She won't need it," Rachel declared. "Quinn is going to be very successful on her own. And even if by some ill quirk of fate she's not, I certainly will be, and I'll be more than happy to give her all the support she needs until she does achieve the success I am certain she's destined to enjoy."

"Thank you, baby," Quinn said, beaming up at her girlfriend from her seated position on the floor. "I'd kiss you right now, but you know...pancakes."

"I'll keep that in mind for later – when we're alone." She gestured to Santana with her knife. " _Sans_ company."

"Hey, don't be waving sharp objects around like that unless you know how to use them. And nice use of French, Mademoiselle Berry. That will come in handy one day when you're acting in foreign films that get Oscar nominations, but no one outside the Academy actually sees."

Rachel merely rolled her eyes, letting the joke fall flat; Quinn ignored it entirely. Instead she turned her attention from Santana to Rachel, chewing and swallowing a piece of pancake before asking, "Sweetie, do we have any orange juice left?"

Santana hopped off the couch, sidestepping Quinn to settle behind Rachel. She stuck out her tongue at the seated blonde, then peered over Rachel's shoulder at the glowing laptop screen.

"I'll check on that orange juice, Q. You keep your sweet ass parked right there." She made no move to head into the kitchen. "Hey, who's Marley?"

Rachel turned her head, blinking at the dark-haired girl. "It's rude to read over someone's shoulder like that, Santana."

"Sorry, Miss Manners. Not sorry. You gonna answer my question, or do I have to get it out of you with my syrup-covered black plastic fork of doom?"

"She's my best friend from back home – I mean, before my dads and I moved to Lima. You don't know her," Rachel answered curtly. "She's coming to visit tonight, so you'll get to meet her later - if I let you. And if you never say the words _black plastic fork of doom_ in our presence ever again."

"Can't make any promises, short stack. Is she cute? And does she play for our team?"

Rachel swung around in her chair, her eyes narrowed. "She's adorable. And the matter of which 'team' she plays for is none of your business. So hands off."

"You're way too easy to read. Obviously this all means yes, she does play for our team. Excellent." Santana pumped her fist in mock celebration, backing away when Quinn swatted at her arm. "So when does Miss Adorable get here? I want to make sure the Lopez Welcome Wagon is ready and waiting for her arrival."

"She'll be with us at dinner, and that's all I'm telling you," Rachel replied. "Say, isn't it Tina's job as your roommate to deal with you, and not ours?"

"Yes, but it's so much more fun to bother you two. All Tina does is read Japanese comics, watch movies with subtitles and draw. You guys are kind of normal, at least."

"A compliment from Santana Lopez? Will wonders never cease?" Rachel asked tartly, flinging one arm up to rest on her forehead dramatically, as though she were about to faint.

Santana shrugged. "What can I say? Free pancakes bring out the best in me."

Quinn pointed at the door, grunting slightly as she rose from the floor with her now-empty Styrofoam box in hand. "Well, as much fun as this has been, we need to move on with our day. After all, some of us have to get ready for class."

"All right, all right. But you know you're going to miss me when I'm gone." Santana sauntered over to the door, exaggeratedly swinging her hips. With her hand on the doorknob, she said, "I'll see myself out. Later, losers. Auntie Tana out."

When the door finally closed behind her, Rachel shot Quinn an amused yet exasperated look, shaking her head. "Next time we're pretending we're not home, or dead. Or something."

Quinn laughed as she made her way into the kitchen. "Aw, she's not so bad," she said, opening the refrigerator door and peering in. "At least she brought us breakfast."

"True. But please remind me to pick up some actual syrup next time we go grocery shopping? I shudder to think of what we might have just ingested."

"And orange juice." Quinn frowned. "Looks like we're out."

* * *

"OMG, Santana! You just changed your outfit at least five times. Usually you just throw on whatever doesn't need to be washed and you're out the door. Something special must be going on tonight," Tina commented, watching her roommate turn every which way, inspecting herself in the full length mirror hanging on the wall. Santana _mm-hmmed_ at her friend, trying and failing to ignore the mild distraction.

Santana hummed at her reflection. Her latest outfit was a casual one, as she'd received a text from Quinn informing her that they weren't going to a fancy restaurant before the movie. The dress she'd had on before had accentuated all of her best assets - everything, in her estimation - but the jeans she was now wearing looked just as good. She smiled at herself approvingly.

"Yes!" she said aloud to herself with a small fist pump. "If the outfit doesn't get her, my charm will. It never fails." She grabbed a tank top from her drawer and pulled it on over her head, then searched for a plaid button up to wear over it. "You say something, Chang?"

Tina sighed. "Cohen-Chang," she corrected for what seemed to be the thousandth time, cursing the hyphenation of her last name yet again. "Spill. What adventure do you have going on this weekend? Obviously a girl is involved - I've never seen you fuss so much over an outfit before. She must be something special."

Santana nodded as she pulled her shirt on, buttoning it up as she replied. "I don't know why you're going home this weekend. It's not even a holiday. I'd only go home if there was a check involved, personally." She paused to inspect the fit of her shirt, considering whether to tuck it in or let it remain as it was, untucked. "But yes, you're right. There _is_ a girl involved. Rachel's got a friend from home coming to visit. She told me she was off limits, which means guess what?"

Tina rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She retreated to her bed, where her duffle bag was nearly completely packed, save for a few last-moment items. "When will Rachel ever learn?" she asked rhetorically. " _'Santana Lopez does what she wants, who she wants, when she wants,'_ " she quoted. They'd been roommates for long enough now that she'd actually memorized the words, which were apparently the Lopez Mantra for Living.

"Exactly. So my new goal to accomplish this weekend is to bed Rachel's bestie."

"Wow, you're such a romantic, Santana." Tina teased as she put the last few items in, then zipped up her duffle bag, "I seriously can't figure out how you seem to get all the girls on campus, even the ones who say they're straight."

"It's a gift. I am gifted." Santana replied with a shrug, looking at at her watch. "Okay, I've gotta go. Text me when you make it back to Lima and I'll give you all the juicy details."

Tina shook her head as she walked over to give Santana a hug, "All right. Honestly, I'm not sure this is the best idea you've ever had, but I know better than to try to talk you out of it. Just...be careful, OK? I mean, if anything goes wrong – well, _I_ wouldn't want Rachel mad at me, that's all I'm saying. She's small, but fierce. So try not to get into _too_ much trouble."

"No such thing, Asian Persuasion. Say hello to the fam for me."

Tina laughed as she stepped away from the embrace, shouldering her bag. "Would it kill you to call me by my actual name?"

"I don't know. Let's not tempt fate though, okay?"

They stepped through their apartment door, and Santana closed and locked it behind her. Tina consulted her phone, texting her parents to let them know she was about to leave campus. She looked up at her roommate and smiled. Beneath the bluster and the weird nicknames, she knew that Santana was a good friend who would have her back if the need ever arose.

"You're insane. Good luck with Rachel's friend, but...I hope that the mighty mite doesn't kill you after it's all over, though."

"The good things in life never come without risk," Santana replied. "Now go – I don't want to be late, and your parents probably have a huge feast waiting for you."

Tina laughed as she walked over to the elevator. "Why do you think we're always eating? We'll probably just talk, watch a movie and then go to bed."

"Whatever. Just don't come back without those awesome dumplings."

The bell _dinged_ and the elevator door opened. Tina stepped in, then called out, "Would I ever do that to you?"

Santana made a mock thoughtful face. "Probably not. See ya, Chang!"

As the doors closed, Santana heard her roommate yell, "Tina!" She laughed, then headed over to the stairwell. The night was young, and waiting...and so was a girl named Marley.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana approached the group of three waiting outside the restaurant door, seeing the familiar short, dark brunette standing hand in hand with the tall, pale blonde, hearing their voices as she came closer. She combed her fingers through her hair, looking down to check out her attire one last time, feeling both a little sad because Tina wasn't joining them, and happy because her roommate's absence meant she'd have their place all to herself, making it easier to seduce this Marley girl. Quinn turned and saw her, opening her arms for a hug. As they embraced, she greeted Rachel with a quick wave while her eyes sought out the tall, winsome knockout she instantly knew to be Marley.

Not waiting to be introduced, Marley stepped up to her with a friendly smile. "Hi! You must be Santana, obviously. I'm Marley." She thrust out her hand for Santana to shake.

Santana took the girl's hand in a firm, but not too firm grip. "Wow...gorgeous _and_ polite." Marley beamed at the compliment. _Ah, the Lopez charm at work already,_ Santana thought, returning the smile.

Rachel huffed with a shake of her head, turning to Quinn with a look of apprehension. "Here we go," she muttered under her breath.

Quinn could only shrug in reply. This was Santana, after all. Had Rachel really expected anything less? Marley was a big girl, though. She could take care of herself...she hoped.

Marley blushed prettily when Santana actually brought her hand up to her lips and pressed a kiss to it. Santana was surprised at the way she was taken by the shy, gentle smile on the younger girl's face; it was real and genuine and completely charming. Suddenly she felt the ground beneath her feet shift a bit at the pleasant tingle of unexpected connection.

"Don't be fooled, Marley," Rachel pointedly remarked. "She's not always this nice."

"Hey, back off, snack size," Santana retorted, turning to look over her shoulder just in time to catch Rachel's look of disapproval. "I'm just here to make friends, honest."

"Friends with benefits, you mean?" Quinn teased with a wink, chewing her bottom lip as Marley gently pulled her hand out of Santana's.

"All right, well...now that you two have made things delightfully awkward, do you think maybe we can move on to dinner? I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving," Santana said, turning away from Marley to fix Quinn and Rachel with a displeased scowl.

Quinn walked over to the door and opened it for her girlfriend and their friends. "I think we can. Come on, everybody," she called, beckoning to the other three. "Marley, you're going to love this place."

Santana sighed as she headed for the door first, Quinn following close behind. Rachel and Marley brought up the rear, Rachel deliberately slowing the pace so that she could have a word with her hometown best friend.

"I'm a little thrown off by all this banter," Marley admitted with a confused smile, hoping Rachel could clarify things for her.

"Sorry about that," Rachel apologized in a low voice, looking ahead to see that Quinn and Santana were already out of earshot. As they approached the door, she rested a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Watch yourself around Santana, okay? Don't fall for her game."

"Game?" Marley repeated, as her vision focused on the raven-haired beauty who was talking and laughing with Quinn.

"Just...be careful. She's a player. You know what I mean," Rachel answered. She looped her arms through Marley's, tugging her along and picking up the pace to relieve Quinn of the need to continue holding the door open for them.

During the meal, Santana was her usual self, but amplified, trying to be extra charming, really wanting to impress Marley. That much was clear to the younger girl, who was able to decipher Santana's motives pretty easily. Every time Santana thought Marley wasn't paying attention, Santana would smile and joke with the waitress, nearly outright flirting with her, obtaining her number with a wink and a smile. For her part, while Marley was flattered (and kind of amused) that Santana was trying so hard, she wasn't one to fall for such obvious tactics, cute though it was. In any event, while Marley certainly knew how to have fun, and Santana was definitely hot, she had no intention of making things quite that easy for Santana.

Still, dinner was very pleasant for the most part, and when Santana wasn't trying to run her game, Marley did find her to be funny and interesting. She was definitely intrigued; she wanted to know more about this girl, to find out what she was really about. Something told her that there was more than met the eye when it came to Santana.

"I like her," Marley said to Rachel as they walked ahead of Quinn and Santana through the movie theater parking lot. now that dinner was over, "I mean, she's a little different, but different in a good way. _Good_ different."

"That's one way to put it," Rachel cracked. "There's only one Santana – and that's probably a good thing. I'm not sure the world could handle another."

"The three of you seem to have a very interesting friendship," Marley observed. "All the jokes flying back and forth, all the jabs you take at each other. It's a lot to take in."

"We've always been like this, since the day we met. I know it sounds like we're constantly annoyed with each other, but we're not. Although what I said before is true. Santana is a player, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Marley rolled her eyes at her friend's needless concern. "Oh, come on, Rachel. You don't think I can see what she's doing? I know what a player looks like. But when she's not running her game, she's actually kind of sweet." She paused, weighing her next words carefully, before deciding to throw caution to the wind. "And sexy, too."

"Santana does have a sweet side, yes," Rachel admitted. "But as far as the question of her sexiness is concerned, well...let me just say I only have eyes for Quinn."

"Aww, that's so cute," laughed Marley. "You're such a good girlfriend."

Quinn and Santana caught up with them as they neared the ticket booth. Marley took notice of the way Quinn's hand immediately slipped into Rachel's, while her own remained empty. She sighed, then looked over at Santana, flashing her a smile. It had been a while since she'd shared a bed with someone, and honestly, she could definitely do a lot worse than the slim and sassy Latina.

* * *

The movie theater's massive marquee loomed over their heads; there were something like fourteen different films playing, which made Marley's head spin. Where she'd grown up, they were lucky to have two movies playing at the the local theater. Rachel and Quinn began pointing and suggesting different things while Santana argued with them. They were the picture of friendship, sometimes trading barbs and quips, sometimes laughing uproariously. Marley watched them carefully, Santana in particular. There was something in the girl's face, something in her eyes, that made Marley think there was something beneath her tough-girl bluster and I'm-a-player cool charm, and she found herself really wanting to know what it was.

She stepped forward to join them, hoping that maybe Santana would slip a hand into hers while they debated which movie to see.

Rachel let out a small breath of air as the debate continued. She slipped her hand out of Quinn's so that she could cross her arms over her chest, clearly frustrated at their seeming inability to make a decision.

"We should have decided this before we left the apartment." Rachel exclaimed with a wave of her hand. "We're all capable adults here. How hard can it possibly be to agree on something as simple as a movie?"

"I have an idea." Santana said as her arm came up to gently wrap around Marley's shoulders, "Why don't we let the guest of honor decide?"

"What? Me?" Marley squeaked, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink, and not because of the attention that was suddenly thrust upon her. No, her cheeks were suddenly flushed because of the arm resting on her shoulders, because of the warmth radiating from the girl holding her. "Um..." Her eyes turned upward to read the titles on the screen, making her feel slightly dizzy; then she looked to her friends to try to read their expressions. She knew Quinn wouldn't really care what movie they saw, figuring that the blonde just wanted to focus on Rachel. The true two to please were Rachel and Santana. Rachel strongly voiced her preference for romantic comedy and Santana, her polar opposite, favored the new horror flick that had just opened. Normally she would have sided with Rachel and chosen the comedy, but the thought of cozying up into Santana for protection in a dark theater was suddenly very appealing.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a scary movie," she finally said. "Halloween _is_ almost upon us, after all."

"Yes!" Santana cheered in victory, giving Marley's shoulder a small squeeze, "And just for that, I'm buying the popcorn."

"I suppose Quinn and I can have our own date night and view the other movie some other time." Rachel sighed as she leaned into her girlfriend, clearly filled with dread at the thought of having to sit through a scary film.

"It's okay, pint size," Santana said reassuringly, dropping her arm back to her side. "It's not gory. This one is all about ghosts. Almost no blood, and mostly jump scares." Rachel didn't look the least bit convinced; Santana shrugged as if to say, _there's just no helping some people._ "So, you two want popcorn too?"

"I'll help Santana. Why don't you and Marley buy our tickets and find us some seats?" Quinn suggested, handing Rachel some money.

Rachel smiled even as she declined the cash Quinn tried to hand over, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek instead. "I'll pay for the tickets - you buy the popcorn. Oh! No extra butter on mine, please? I dislike the way it gets soggy."

"I remember," Quinn called over her shoulder as she went to wait in line with Santana at the concession stand.

Santana waited a beat before finally turning to face Quinn. "So," she said. "Marley is actually pretty bangin'."

 _"Bangin'?"_ Quinn snickered. "Don't let Rachel hear you talk about her like that."

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, I mean, like, she's actually cool. She's smart and beautiful and –"

"Beautiful?" Quinn gasped with wide eyes, turning to face her as they took a step closer to the counter. "I haven't heard you describe a girl as beautiful since – you know what? I can't even _remember_ the last time you used that word, except of course to describe yourself."

Santana smirked, dazing out a little as she thought about Marley. When she had learned of her visit, her only plan had been to sleep with her - in spite of Rachel, of course - but now...the more she got to know Marley, the more she wanted to do more than just take her to bed. She found herself wanting to act like a couple with her, to be like Quinn and Rachel – only better, of course. (Not that she would admit any of this out loud.)

"San -" Quinn elbowed her, pulling her from her thoughts, "You're next."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana nodded and stepped up to the corner, her stomach a sudden ball of nerves. She looked to her left to watch Quinn, who ordered with confidence, the employee behind the counter waiting impatiently for Santana's request, "Yo, what are you getting for Rachel? I feel like whatever your girl gets, Marley will enjoy as well. I mean, they're practically twins, right?"

Quinn laughed softly, turning to her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going soft on us, Santana? Actually putting someone else's wants before your own?"

"Shut up, Q," Santana muttered, turning back to the guy to give him her order. It was a movie theatre, after all; there wasn't much she could get wrong.

With the snacks successfully procured, Quinn and Santana headed for their seats, quickly spotting the girls and making their way up to them. Quinn took a seat next to Rachel, while Santana happily plopped herself down next to Marley.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I thought we could share the popcorn?" Santana said as she tried to organize herself, juggling the snacks and drinks she'd carried into the auditorium.

"I hate popcorn." Marley said with a disappointed expression, watching as Santana's face fell.

"Oh! Um..."

"I'm kidding!" Marley laughed and reached out to grab a few popping them in her mouth, "Your reaction was priceless, though. A little entertainment before the movie never hurt anyone."

Santana blinked at the other girl in shock. It actually took a few seconds for her to collect herself. "Just for that, you ain't gettin' any of my chocolate," she grumbled.

"Hey, you don't keep chocolate from a girl. I think it's like an unspoken rule." Marley protested, pleased as Santana handed her a drink. She took a chance and looked over to see Rachel's reaction, seeing that best friend appeared to be as stunned as Santana was. "Something wrong, Rachel?"

"No! Nothing-" Rachel squeaked and then turned to Quinn, the blonde whispering something in her ear. _"Beautiful!?"_ Rachel suddenly shrieked, her hand quickly flying over her mouth. A few of the other moviegoers in the sparsely populated theater sent dirty looks her way. She ducked her head down, leaning into her girlfriend a little more. "I apologize, Quinn, but I find it very hard to believe Santana would admit such a thing out loud."

Quinn shrugged as she made herself comfortable. "She opens up to me more than she does with you," she explained, popping a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth, "Cheerios bond."

* * *

The movie was every bit as awful as Rachel had expected it to be, but she wasn't actually paying much attention to it. Between Quinn pressing gentle kisses to that one really sensitive spot on her neck and Marley cuddling up to Santana, her thoughts were very much elsewhere. She watched Santana whispering things in Marley's ear, feeding her popcorn, curling an arm around her, and wondered if Marley had in fact fallen under Santana's spell in spite of her earlier protestations. She'd watched Santana work her magic on random girls before, but it was different to see her using those seductive skills on her best friend. Yet Quinn had told her to let Marley do whatever she wanted to do - she was a big girl, she could make her own decisions, et cetera, et cetera. She sighed. frowning, but held her piece, choosing instead to concentrate on Quinn's persistent – and quite pleasant – attention.

Still, it was hard for Rachel to hold back and say nothing, do nothing. Santana was her friend, and a dear one; but Marley was less a friend and more a sister. As such, Rachel felt extra protective of the girl, who was a year younger than the rest of them. It had always been that way at home, and she struggled to curb those instincts here, even though she knew it was the right thing. Santana was the princess of love 'em and leave 'em; her reputation was legend on campus, rivaling that of any star athlete or fraternity king, and she didn't want to see Marley become just another notch on Santana's bedpost.

Yet she also didn't want to risk alienating either of the two by interfering. So she contented herself with keeping one eye on them and the other on Quinn, who was clearly trying to capture all of her attention, and deserved it. After a particularly thrilling nip at her earlobe, she gave up worrying about Marley and gave in to her girlfriend's considerable charms; they spent the rest of the time in the darkened theater making out, not caring if any of the other patrons in the theater might be watching.

Meanwhile, Santana's desire to get Marley into bed grew stronger with every moment she spent with the girl. She was bright, funny and irresistibly sexy in an oddly wholesome girl-next-door sort of way. Plus, she smelled really good. Santana had no idea what kind of scent she was wearing, but it was driving her crazy. Still, she didn't want to move too fast, for fear of scaring her away. It was unusual for her to really, really like anyone, especially right away; but Marley's surprising sense of humor and down to earth charm had her feeling that strange tingle of immediate connection once again. Not since her ex, Brittany, had she felt such a powerful attraction to someone right off the bat. It was a little scary, feeling this way, considering that it was her messy breakup with Brittany that had led her to be the player she'd become; in the wake of that heartache, she'd sworn off feelings and relationships entirely. But for the first time in a long time, Santana couldn't shake the notion that she had finally met someone who could be more than just a one-night stand.

Marley, for her part, was very much enjoying the flirtatious, whispered banter she had going on back and forth with Santana. The girl was very, very funny, possessed of a quick wit and a keen intellect that she very much appreciated. It wasn't all about looks with Marley, and it never had been, though of course she found Santana to be incredibly attractive. She studied Santana's face in the glow of the big screen as she stared, enraptured, at the strange goings on being projected upon it: the combination of her creamy smooth caramel-hued skin, high cheekbones, full lips and dark eyes made her pretty much irresistible. Between that stunning visage and the smoking hot body that went along with it, it was easy to see how other girls would throw themselves at her. She had to force her attention to the screen, not wanting to stare, but it was very difficult to keep her eyes turned away.

When Santana's hand finally found its way into hers after all the popcorn and chocolate had been consumed, she felt her stomach flip a little, and she knew it had nothing to do with everything they'd eaten. At the beginning of the evening, it had been pretty clear that Santana wanted her; but now it was equally clear to Marley that she wanted Santana just as much. An hour into the movie, she was very ready for it to end, and for them to return back to the apartment building where the three other girls lived. All that remained was for her to tell Quinn and Rachel that she wouldn't be staying at their place tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

"That movie was positively _atrocious,"_ Rachel declared as the foursome exited the theater, her hand firmly grasping Quinn's. Marley and Santana followed behind; _their_ hands were no longer together, having untangled after Rachel had forced herself between them as they entered the lobby.

Santana and Marley shared a small smile between them. "It may have been dark in there," Santana said, "but I'm almost positive that you and Lucy Q weren't paying much attention to the screen. Unless of course, this is your secret way of telling us that Quinn is a bad kisser?"

Rachel and Quinn both gasped, coming to a sudden stop to face their friend.

"Oh, you've done it now," Marley teased, nudging Santana's side.

"I'll have you know that I am _fabulous_ at multitasking. I can, in fact, enjoy Quinn's kisses and keep up with the movie," Rachel huffed indignantly. "The _dog_ was the one possessed by an evil spirit? _Really?_ They call _that_ good cinema?"

Quinn frowned in obvious confusion. "I thought it was the _cat_..."

"It was actually our feline friend who ended up saving the day," Marley corrected. "Had you been paying attention..." She let her voice trail off, knowing that the blonde's attention had been focused upon Rachel for nearly the entire movie. In truth, she had found it to be incredibly adorable.

Quinn's eyes narrowed first at Marley and then Santana, her lips a thin, disapproving line. "I can't take all this witty repartee," she said dryly. "It's too much."

Rachel's attention zeroed in on Marley's hand, the way the younger girl's knuckles brushed against Santana's, the contact bringing the smallest of smiles to the corners of Santana's lips. It was an innocent thing, but it still bothered Rachel, if only because she didn't want to see her best friend get hurt. Marley fell for people, while Santana fell into bed with them and then never called them back – and in Rachel's eyes, Marley deserved far better than that.

Rachel purposefully stepped over to Marley, linking their arms together. "Walk with me back to the apartment? We haven't had the chance to catch up much since you arrived."

"Uh, okay," Marley mumbled, turning to look over her shoulder. She was happy to see Rachel, or course, yet part of her wished that she was walking with Santana instead.

The obvious blocking tactic was not lost on Santana. She grabbed at Quinn's wrist to tug her close as they followed Rachel and Marley. "Help me out here, Q!"

"I'm sorry, San," Quinn said with a shake of her head. "Look, I tried to tell Rachel that Marley can make her own decisions, but she's very protective of her. I think she still sees her as the innocent little girl she was before Rachel and her dads moved to Lima."

"At least invite me back in to your place when we get back, so I can spend some more time with her?" Santana pleaded. "Distract Rachel with more kisses, or sing a song, or do whatever it is you do when you need her to stop talking. I wants to get my mack on and I can't do it if Rachel keeps getting in the way."

"Honestly?" Quinn pitched her voice low so only Santana could hear, "If you tell Rachel this, I'll deny it, but...I think Marley is into you too. So, as protective as Rachel is, I don't think Marley is going to let that stop her."

Santana's face lit up like a Christmas tree at her best friend's words, hope sparking in her dark eyes. "Yeah? You really think so?"

Quinn nodded. She hated feeling as though she was conspiring against her girlfriend, but who were they to stand in the way of Santana and Marley's obvious attraction to each other? "Yeah," she said with a sigh. "I do."

* * *

Marley didn't have much of a temper, being a fundamentally low-key, even-keeled person, but the way Rachel had practically dragged her away from Santana irked her, and she didn't hesitate to tell her so.

"Rachel, what the hell? I'm here all weekend. We'll have plenty of time to catch up. Why are you being like this?" she asked as Rachel briskly walked beside her. When she received no immediate answer, she continued on in frustration. "Oh, wait. This is about Santana, isn't it? I _told_ you, I can handle her. Look - I appreciate your concern, but I don't need you playing big sister here."

Rachel turned to her best friend with a grave expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Marley, but you don't really know her. I do." She gripped the younger girl's upper arms in her small hands, a plea for understanding in her large chocolate brown eyes. "She's my friend, and a dear one, but I've seen the way she treats other girls. Once she's gotten what she wants, she discards them. Doesn't stay for breakfast, doesn't call, doesn't acknowledge them in the hallway, the cafeteria, anywhere. You don't need to deal with that, and I'm not going to allow you to be treated that way."

"Do you really think I would just _let that happen?"_ Marley shot back, tearing her arms away from the shorter girl's grasp. "God, Rachel. You've _got_ to be kidding me. Contrary to what you seem to believe, I'm not some virginal innocent, untouched and unstained." Rachel winced at her friend's biting words, a little taken aback by her anger. "Let me break it down for you here. I've been with more than a few people, and _yes,_ I've gotten hurt before, but you know what? I made those choices and I've learned to live with them. I love you, but you need to just _back off,_ okay?"

Rachel's face fell, and her shoulders slumped helplessly. "You're right," she sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just...I look at you sometimes and I still see the girl who sat with me at the piano in second grade, harmonizing perfectly on _Mary Had a Little Lamb._ You had a beautiful voice even then, you know." She laughed and sniffled at the same time, hugging herself as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "But...I know you're not that little girl anymore. I _know_ that. I just can't stand the thought of you being hurt. That's all."

Marley reached out to wipe away the tears tracking their way down her best friend's face. Her voice was soft as she replied, "I get it. I really do. But you _have_ to trust me, okay? I think you're selling Santana short. I can't explain it, but...I feel like there's a lot more to her than all that stuff you've seen. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe all this is going to be is just one night. Maybe I'll regret it tomorrow." She paused, taking a deep breath, and took Rachel's hands in hers. She exhaled, long and slow. "I don't think so, though. Whatever happens, I need you to just let me make this choice. Okay?"

Rachel squeezed Marley's hands. She sniffled again, laughing softly at herself for being such a little drama queen. Quinn was right. Loath though she was to admit it, Marley was indeed a big girl, one who was more than mature enough to make her own decisions and fight her own battles. "Okay," she said, acquiescing. "Just do me _one_ favor, please."

"Of course. Anything," Marley replied, and the tone of her voice let Rachel know that she meant it. "What?"

"Just...just _don't_ tell me the details, all right? I've already heard enough play-by-play from Santana to last me a lifetime."

"Oh my God, Rachel," Marley laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, okay. I can do that."

Rachel opened her arms wide, and the younger girl knew what that meant. "Come here. I'm going to hug you now."

The two friends embraced, and as they did, Marley whispered, "You know I'm not staying at your place tonight, right?" She felt the smaller girl stiffen for a moment and then relax, much to her relief. "Do you have, like, an extra pillow I can borrow?"

Rachel stepped out of the hug with a watery smile. "Come on. I'm sure we can find something for you." She offered Marley her hand, and the taller girl took it, returning the smile. They walked that way together for the rest of the short distance back to the apartment, knowing that Santana and Quinn had been watching the entire exchange, grateful that neither of them had chosen to interrupt.

* * *

It was still relatively early, so they all piled into the small living room of Quinn and Rachel's apartment. Drinks were poured, and Marley and Santana sat closely together on the floor, while Quinn and Rachel curled up together on the old, scarred up couch. After a period of small talk, Santana told a scary story, in keeping with the evening's horror theme. The other three focused on her as she animatedly related the tale, raising and lowering her voice at key moments, using her hands to emphasize important points.

"So this guy and his girl are making out in the woods, and they hear on the radio that a lunatic killer has escaped from the state insane asylum –"

Rachel gasped, clutching tightly with both hands at Quinn's forearm. The blonde grimaced, knowing that there would be marks left behind. "I _knew_ they shouldn't have gone out there!"

Quinn smiled as she shifted closer to Rachel, silently thanking Santana not only for suggesting they see a horror flick earlier in the evening, but for telling this story. The two combined activities ensured that she was going to have one extra-cuddly girlfriend later tonight.

"So then they hear a scratching sound -" Santana intoned theatrically, glancing over to take in Rachel's wide-eyed expression, and Marley's vaguely amused one.

Quinn shook her head and boldly interrupted, drawing a frown from her best friend, but no further protest. "No, no - it wasn't a scratching sound. It was more like a drip...drip...drip..."

Marley's eyes darted between Quinn and Santana, marveling at the way the two seamlessly worked together to tell the story. Santana had told her how she and Quinn had known each other forever, competing with each other even as they teamed up, first on the cheerleading squad and then with Rachel in the Glee Club. All those years of closeness were apparent to her as she watched the two grow ever more animated, the story continuing to build to its inevitable, gruesome climax.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a loud crack of thunder rumbled outside the small apartment, rattling the walls. Rachel screamed, jumping into the blonde's lap, and Marley took the opportunity to slide herself still closer to Santana.

"You _planned_ that!" Rachel accused Santana, her fingers tightly curling in the collar of Quinn's shirt.

Santana blinked at her, not even flinching when a flash of lightning briefly lit up the room. "Yes, Rachel, I planned the thunderstorm. You've found me out. And after I'd kept my weather controlling powers secret for so long!"

Quinn and Marley both covered their mouths with their hands in a vain attempt to hide their laughter as Rachel fumed. "Well, I don't care _what_ sound was coming from outside the car. I've had enough scares for one night. I'm going to bed. Quinn, your presence is requested after our guest -" She leveled a glare at Santana. "- _has left."_

With that, she rose from the couch and stormed off into the bedroom. Santana and Quinn glanced at each other with raised eyebrows; it was worthy of one of her famous Glee Club diva storm-outs.

"Suit yourself, fun buster," Santana called after her. Then she shrugged and whispered conspiratorially to Marley, "He _did_ have a hook for a hand though."

Marley chuckled as a thought occurred to her. "Isn't your roommate away for the weekend? What if Mister Hook-for-a-Hand visits you tonight?"

"I was kind of hoping you would keep me company, actually." Santana said, brightening, reaching up to brush some of Marley's hair off her shoulder. If Rachel had remained in the room, she would have been surprised at the gentle, almost shy tone in which the usually brusque ex-Cheerio spoke. "We could protect each other. You know, in case of any further asylum escapes. This _is_ the kind of night for it."

Marley felt a small shiver at the touch of Santana linking her pinky finger linking with hers. "I think..." she breathed, "that is a brilliant idea."

Rachel returned to the living room, having taken the moment needed to collect herself, curious about the conversation that was still going on there. Quinn pointed to Marley and Santana being all affectionate with each other, still seated on the floor in front of the couch. Rachel tensed, but Quinn stood in front of her, shaking her head. She held her there, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Rachel," she warned in a low voice, speaking directly into her girlfriend's ear. _"Please._ Let it go. It's her choice."

Rachel deflated against Quinn, her head resting against her shoulder, "I know," she sighed. "I suppose this will allow us to have some alone time."

Santana, oblivious to all else, leaned forward so that her forehead and Marley's were only inches apart, running her fingers slowly, teasingly, up and down the other girl's bicep. "It's getting late – the invitation is open. Come over in ten minutes if you still want to keep this night going." She stood up and gave a little wave and a nod of acknowledgment to Quinn and Rachel. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, San," Quinn called out as Santana backed out the door. Rachel waved behind her, biting her lip in consternation. She still didn't want Marley to go, but she knew that Quinn was right: there was nothing she could do to stop her, and she had no right to try anyway.

When the door clicked shut, Marley stood up to face her hosts. Her decision had been made hours earlier. She knew she was taking a risk here, but with great risk came the potential for great reward. Rachel had told her that once, when she'd confessed to being nervous about entering one of her songs in a songwriting competition. "So, I'm going."

Quinn smiled, still holding Rachel in a side hug, with one arm around her waist. "We know."

Rachel stepped away, moving tentatively towards Marley. She wanted to be supportive, even if she was still worried that this might be a bad idea. "Do you still want me to find you an extra pillow?"

"Pillows are for sleeping. I don't think they'll be doing much of that," Quinn joked, earning herself a glare and a light swat on the arm from Rachel.

Marley laughed, rolling her eyes. She opened her arms to offer Rachel a hug, squeezing her best friend tight when she accepted the embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for everything. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Rachel said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Whatever happens, however this works out...just remember: I'll be – no, _we'll_ be - here for you"

"Thanks, Rachel. You too, Quinn," Marley said. Then she was out the door and across the hall. She stood there for a moment, listening to the sound of her quickening heartbeat, beating back her anxiety, anticipation making her pulse race. She willed her breathing to slow, then walked down the corridor in the direction of Santana's apartment.

* * *

Once Marley reached Santana's door, she paused once more to collect herself. She really didn't know what to expect, but she knew she'd kick herself later if she didn't at least try to find out. Taking in a deep breath, then slowly letting it out to calm her nerves, she knocked on the door and was mildly surprised when Santana opened it right away.

"Hey. Come on in." Santana greeted her with a smile and moved aside to let her in, closing the door behind her with a soft _click_.

"Hi," Marley said as she stepped into the small, but neatly furnished apartment. She looked around, pleased to see that it didn't look like anything the den of iniquity Rachel probably imagined. No chains mounted on the wall or anything – that was a good sign. "Nice place you've got here."

Santana closed the door behind Marley, and turned to her with a smile. She almost couldn't believe the girl was here. Her palms were clammy, and her heart rate sped up as she looked at the other girl, who was perusing the decor with a curious eye. "Not really, but thanks. Tina - my roommate - mostly decorated it. Lots of anime and monster movie posters to hide the cracks on the walls, area rugs to cover up the various weird colored stains on the floors, that kind of thing. Lots of second hand furniture too. Typical college student living space. Still beats the dorms, though."

"I like it. I think it's...charming. _Eclectic,_ even." Marley grinned, picking up a movie monster figurine from a small table and waving it around, making monster growling sounds as she did. She placed it back on the little table when she noticed Santana staring at her with a bemused look on her face. "Um, sorry. I didn't know if it was okay to touch that or not."

"It's okay. Tina plays with it all the time, actually," Santana chuckled. "I'm sure it's like some kind of therapy for her or something."

Marley laughed, clasping her hands behind her back to keep from picking up the figurine again. "She sounds like fun. Will she be back at all this weekend? I'd love to meet her."

 _"Fun?_ Yeah, I guess I could use that word to describe her," Santana cracked. "Along with a few others. No, I'm kidding. She's all right. Unfortunately, she won't be back until Tuesday morning, because she doesn't have any classes on Monday."

"Aww, that's a shame." Marley stepped toward her with purpose, her eyes dark and filled with clear intent. Santana felt her body heat up at her approach. "So...I guess _that_ means you've got the place to yourself for the whole entire weekend plus a day, huh?"

"Yup. Gets a little lonely sometimes when she goes home."

"Oh, really? From what _I_ hear, you're usually not lacking for company. Well, that's what Rachel says, anyway." The taller girl ran her hand up Santana's arm, making her breath hitch. She was very close now, her face mere inches away. The air between them was very, very warm. "Is it true, or was she exaggerating?"

"It's true," Santana admitted. "What can I say? I'm a people pleaser."

Marley chuckled, putting her other hand on Santana's slim waist. "Oh, I'm sure you're _very_ pleasing." She brushed her lips up against Santana's with a mischievous smile, her voice a low, catlike purr. "Very... _very_...pleasing."

"Damn," Santana whispered, closing her eyes. Her skin was positively on fire now. Then Marley's lips were on hers, and the very small space that had existed between their bodies was suddenly, completely gone.

* * *

Santana circled her arms around Marley, her fingers clutching at the fabric of her shirt in an effort to keep her own hands from shaking. Kissing had always been one of her favorite things in the world, but this kiss she was sharing right now with Marley was different, somehow. It was electrifying in a way nothing she'd felt before had ever been, and clearly, Marley wasn't as innocent as Rachel had kind of led her to believe. No one that innocent could take total control of a kiss the way Marley was doing; she moaned involuntarily when the other girl deepened it, expertly introducing her tongue to Santana's.

Marley smiled into the kiss as it grew more heated. Yes, she had only met Santana tonight, but she had already been thinking about about what it might be like to kiss Santana during dinner. Happily, it was at least a billion times better in real life than she'd thought it would be. She _was_ a little surprised, though, at how submissive Santana was being; she'd expected her to be much more aggressive. She took advantage of that submissiveness by walking her backwards, guiding her to the small couch in the living room. Gently, she pushed Santana onto it and then straddled her lap, not breaking the kiss until both of them were gasping for air. Santana's eyes were even darker now than before, Marley thought, staring into them for a moment before mashing their lips together once again.

Santana made herself comfortable, leaning back as she inhaled another whiff of the sweet, delicate scent of Marley's light perfume, the other girl's long, slightly wavy hair falling around their faces, a dark curtain.

Marley hesitantly pulled back from Santana again. They were both breathing heavily, their foreheads still resting lightly against each other. "Is this okay?" she whispered, her nose just barely touching Santana's.

Santana couldn't help but laugh; that was usually _her_ line in these situations. "It's more than okay," she husked, her voice ragged and raspy with want. She was actually startled at how much she wanted Marley; she hadn't felt such fierce desire since...well, not since Brittany. She leaned forward to press her lips against the skin of Marley's neck, which was already lightly sheened with perspiration, and decided to assert her dominance by sliding her hands down from Marley's lower back to her perfect, delectable ass, giving the firm flesh a soft squeeze.

 _"Oh!"_ Marley exclaimed, tilting her head to allow Santana more access to the sensitive skin of her neck and jawline, her hips involuntarily rocking against her. Some small part of her mind mused that she'd had no idea this surprise visit would turn out this way. It had been a while since she'd been with anyone, and even if this turned out to be nothing more than a one-night stand, she knew already that it was going to be a night she would never forget.

Santana kept her own thoughts at bay by focusing on keeping her lips and hands busy. She'd never been one to lose her cool over anyone, and she wasn't going to start now, even if the girl on top of her was causing her heart to beat at an abnormally fast rate. She had never been concerned about what anyone thought of her before, but right now, in this moment, she wanted – no, she _needed_ to impress Marley. And she was going to do it the best way she knew how, while also trying to be romantic about it.

Marley whimpered Santana's name with delight at the sensation of Santana's fingers sliding up the back of her neck, the other girl kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin below her jawline for a few more pleasurable minutes. She knew that this was going to leave a mark, but found that she didn't really mind. Marley let her hands fall between them, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of Santana's top. When the last one was undone, she tore the shirt away from Santana's upper body, getting her first look at the muscles in the cheerleader's arms and shoulders. The limbs were slender, but well toned, and Marley found herself dying to find out what Santana's midsection looked like. Absently, she recalled that Rachel had mentioned Santana was here on a cheerleading scholarship, which made her something of an athlete. Frustrated that her hands couldn't do much exploring here on the couch, she suddenly pulled back and stood up, smiling at the adorably confused look on Santana's face.

"Hey! Get back here," Santana protested, reaching out to try and grab Marley's hand in an effort to pull her down atop her lap once again.

"I, uh..." Marley stammered as she backed up towards the bedrooms, boldly pointing over her shoulder at the two doors. "Which one is yours?"

Santana's perfectly shaped eyebrow rose in surprise, and she found she needed a moment to collect herself before standing up. Now Marley let her take her hand, and without a word, she led the girl inside her bedroom. As soon as the door shut behind them, they picked up right where they'd left off, tumbling onto Santana's bed in a heap, grinning and laughing like delirious fools.

* * *

Santana was exhausted in the best way a person could be. There was a pleasant soreness in all the right places, her lips were still all tingly and swollen from kisses and nips, and she could tell without looking in the mirror that there were marks and scratches all over her body, souvenirs of passion. She also knew without a doubt that she'd left Marley feeling exactly the same way. They'd pushed each other to their limits and beyond; Santana drowsily smiled with pride and bone-deep satisfaction. She didn't want to move; frankly, she wasn't sure that she was even able to do so. She was ready to succumb to sleep now. Her eyes were just beginning to flutter shut, when suddenly she felt a few light kisses being pressed against her shoulder.

"Santana?" Marley's voice was soft, but edged with the same exhaustion.

Santana smiled, opening first one eye and then the other. Was Marley really going to initiate a fourth round? Her head lazily lolled to the side to peer at her. "Yeah?"

"I hate to be a bother, but...do you have an extra pillow?" Marley asked shyly, cutely worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She looked ready to pass out herself, if only there were something soft beneath her head. Honestly, she wanted nothing more than to cuddle into Santana's side at the moment, but she had no clue as to whether Santana was into that kind of thing, and she didn't know how to ask. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, so she didn't want to press her luck by being too clingy.

Santana pushed herself up into a sitting position, looking around the dimly lit bedroom, her mind suddenly racing. Normally, she would have kicked a girl out of her bed by this point, or been sneaking out of her apartment, but this time was different. She definitely didn't want Marley to leave, but she just wasn't used to sharing the bed after the sex was over.

"Um – here," Santana said finally, sliding her own pillow over to where Marley was lying next to her. "I'll just go grab one from Tina's bed."

"Thank you," Marley replied with a sweet smile, sighing appreciatively as her head hit the soft cushion under it. She could smell the scent of Santana's hair, Santana herself, on the pillowcase as her head sank into the soft, downy cushion. She turned to watch as Santana climbed out of bed, without even bothering to put any clothes on. Marley silently thanked the full moon for illuminating Santana's perfect body, enjoying the view as she stretched and yawned before stepping out of the room.

Once she was gone, Marley rolled onto her side, making a sound of contentment as her eyes closed. She hadn't been with _that_ many people in her relatively brief life, but Marley would have to say that this had been the best sex she'd ever had. It was normal for her to have two orgasms, but when Santana coaxed a third from her, she'd nearly passed out, it was so intense. She smiled and gave herself a mental pat on the back as she recalled bringing Santana to climax the same number of times. Now she was more than ready to sleep. As she drifted off, she found herself hoping that even though Rachel had asked her to spare the details, she would want to hear about at least _some_ of her night.

A few moments later, Santana crawled back into bed, positioning Tina's pillow beneath her head. Oddly, she suddenly felt wide awake. She turned to look at Marley's sleeping form next to her; even in the darkness, she was able to make out the definition in the muscles of her back. Santana had been surprised by the body she'd discovered under the clothes Marley wore. She wasn't in quite the shape Santana was, but Marley was definitely in shape and Santana had thoroughly enjoyed feeling just how amazing her body was. She blushed at the thought. She'd never spent this long thinking about a girl before; it was kind of a weird thing, feeling this way, after not feeling very much of anything in emotional terms for so long. She was seized by a strange giddiness, and now all she wanted to do was hold her just so she could feel her warmth again.

Her heartbeat quickened as she stared in the dark at Marley's back, filled with a strange nervousness at the idea that popped into her head. She couldn't remember the last time she actually cuddled with anyone. The last time she'd been with Brittany was the last time she'd held anybody after sex, and even then it didn't last long; Brittany was a light sleeper, so sometimes cuddling with her just wasn't worth the effort. After a short internal battle, Santana finally decided to just go for it, shifting across the small space between them, her front pressed against Marley's back. She draped an arm over her waist, her hand resting on the other girl's taut, flat stomach.

She tensed for a few seconds, waiting to see what would happen next, then relaxed when she felt Marley lean back into her. Marley reached out and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up and over them a little more, and then her arm came down to rest on top of Santana's, their fingers lacing together. Santana pressed a few kisses to the back of Marley's neck and then finally rested her head back down atop her borrowed pillow, the warmth and closeness making her drowsy once more.

"Goodnight." Santana whispered with her nose buried in Marley's hair, the scent intoxicating her. This was definitely something she could get used to.

Her eyes still closed, Marley smiled and gave Santana's hand a squeeze, her own heart pounding with excitement. She relaxed into Santana a little more, the embrace lulling her to sleep. She barely managed to whisper "goodnight" in return before she completely slipped into oblivion.

* * *

"It's not the fact of what they're _probably_ doing right now that bothers me," Rachel said in a tone of slight distaste, putting the finishing touches on her nightly skin care routine as Quinn leaned against the bathroom door frame. "It's what normally happens _after_ Santana's been with someone that's the problem. You've seen it too, Quinn - don't try to deny it. I can't bear the thought of Marley being just... _discarded_ like that."

Quinn stepped behind the shorter girl, slipping her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "I get it, Rachel. I do. But look - you did your best to warn her. After that, it was up to Marley as to whether she would take the risk or not."

"Yes, I know, I _know,_ _"_ Rachel sighed, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend's arms, warm and comforting, encircling her middle. "But you can't _really_ blame me for wanting to protect her, can you? I mean, _yes,_ Marley's a big girl and she's _not_ inexperienced, but this is _Santana_ we're talking about. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ Santana, but..." her voice trailed off, not wanting to voice the same old objections to past conduct yet again. "It will break my heart if Marley comes back tomorrow crying her eyes out because Santana's left her in bed alone with nothing but a note on her pillow."

"If she does, I'll be the first to have words with her, believe me. Marley's the last person who should ever be treated like that," Quinn assured her, giving her a light squeeze. "But you know what? I have it on good authority that Santana really likes her. I mean _really_ likes her, in a way she hasn't liked anybody in a long time."

Rachel turned in Quinn's arms to face her, placing a kiss to the tip of the blonde's perfect nose, her hands gently gripping her strong shoulders. "That authority being Santana, right? You believe her?"

"I do. Santana's a lot of things, but she's _not_ a liar. The look on her face, in her eyes, when she told me that...I haven't seen it since - well, not since Brittany. Attraction is one thing, but that kind of connection is another. I think we should give Santana the benefit of the doubt - unless and until we have proof that she doesn't deserve it."

With that, Quinn released Rachel from her embrace, earning herself a pout from the dark-eyed girl. "Aw, come on. Let's go to bed. Whatever happens in the morning happens. We should at least be well-rested when it does."

"Who said anything about _resting?"_ Rachel asked in a low, sultry voice. "Or have you forgotten all those nips and kisses you gave me in the movie theater, and the effect they had on me? Because I certainly haven't."

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" She gestured with her hands towards her own body, sweeping them up and down. "Are you saying you want all this?"

Laughing, Rachel said, "Yes. Always." She fixed her girlfriend with a hungry gaze. "I mean, _look_ at you." She pointed at Quinn's signature choice of sleepwear: a white tank top and powder blue boy shorts. "You're scrumptious."

 _"Scrumptious?"_ Quinn made a wry face, scrunching up her nose and squinting her eyes. "That makes me sound like...like an apple pie or something."

"Exactly." Rachel stepped towards her, turning off the bathroom light as she invaded her girlfriend's personal space with intent. "Good enough to eat."

Quinn's eyes widened as she let out a mock gasp at the double entendre. "My, my," she said, trying and failing to approximate a tone of scandalized shock, too aroused by Rachel's words to really pull it off. "I wonder what Santana would say if she heard that."

"She's not the _only_ one around here who knows how to talk a beautiful girl into bed, you know," Rachel purred, reaching her arms up to wrap them loosely around Quinn's neck and kissing her hard, smiling widely at the dazed look on her girlfriend's face when she broke the kiss.

"Now - are we going to bed or what?"

Growling low in her throat, Quinn slid one arm down Rachel's back and reached the other down her legs to lift her easily into a bridal-style carry. Rachel giggled even as she was thrilled by Quinn's show of strength. That always had a very... _pleasant_ effect on her.

"We _so_ are," Quinn said, and with that, she carried the smaller girl into the bedroom, using one foot to kick the door closed behind them.


End file.
